Thoughts Lead to Desires
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Newly branded a freshman, Xion's habit of over thinking random subjects has really gotten her into a strange pile of tangled string. Not literally. But when she ponders about one incident that occurred the day before, she begins to think that maybe she needs more things than her normal, boring life. Maybe something like...a stir of want. RokuShi oneshot.


**One shot! Really needed to post something... hope you all like!**

**Darn. I've never been kissed before. Just typing this made me jealous of Xion xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roxas or Xion. Or the name Uchiyama.**

…**.**

It has always occurred to Xion the thoughts that made her ponder deeply about the things that she really shouldn't think about.

Whether they weren't important or either that they were really, really inappropriate or even if they were super crazy, it didn't matter. Questions popped up in her head that annoyed her. Or made her smile or laugh. Or just made her gag in disgust.

Sometimes the thoughts would just be too overwhelming, but since she had friends everything was okay…right?

Sad thing was that she could find no one she could trust. Absolutely no one.

Unless you count in Roxas Uchiyama.

…..

The onyx haired girl was lying out in the sun in the small grassy hill that separated the school field and building. It was lunch break so no teacher could come over to her and chew her out about what she was doing whatsoever anyways.

And as usual, the 14 year old girl was…well you know…thinking.

In her sailor school uniform, the girl felt perfectly comfortable laying out in the sun with her hands behind her back, feeling the light breeze rustling her black hair. But something seemed…missing.

She was thinking. About something she read last night.

It was a new concept. She had never thought about it before deeply in her whole life. Until a friend brought her to read something that plopped her right in front of the subject

And the subject was called _**kissing.**_

Most of the article was about the act in itself, which was really awkward, but her friend had urged her to read on until she read to a certain page that caught her eye.

_Your First Kiss! How to Get and How to Handle It_

She had mostly concentrated on how the intimate action would feel like and why it was so important. It had explained to her that the first kiss was like your first bike ride, or your first special moment when you did something important. Preserve it was what the magazine had told her. Protect it so no one will take it from you. _Savor it._

"Weird…how can you savor it?" she murmured into the breeze.

Then suddenly a shadow came over her face and a voice murmured smoothly into her ears like a melody.

"Savor what?"

The teen immediately opened her eyes to see the sky blue eyes of her best friend: Roxas Uchiyama. He was clad in his usual uniform for the boys in this school. Just a plain white shirt, navy blue tie, and pants of the same color as the tie.

The blonde smiled and chuckled softly, which the girl enjoyed for a moment, and backed away so Xion could sit up.

"Okay. What are you doing here?" she asked with pink cheeks.

"Well I was passing by and saw you. You had the usual look on your face. The look that shows that you're _thinking._" He said as the both sat beside each other before sun on the soft grass.

The blonde smiled and tapped his head to emphasize his statement. It was always so uncanny that even they were so different, he could always tell how she was feeling.

"Well, you're the only one I talk to when I am _thinking_ after all…" Xion said softy, looking out on the grassy field before them.

The boy nodded. "So what is it this time?"

The girl blushed again, but more heavily. "I read an article about…first kisses." She looked down but then curiously looked into her companion's eyes. "Have you had your first one?"

Roxas's face seemed to change for that one millisecond but then went back to normal and then he said, "No, Xion. Not yet." He broke the teen's on looking gaze with a bashful look. "I haven't gotten that close to anyone yet."

"Except me of course," The girl beside him said happily which made the boy's face turn scarlet.

"Y-yeah, except you…" He breathed with a small smile.

"We talk to each other like everyday."

All was silent as the two young adults sat on the grassy hill, as if waiting for something as the breeze rustled their hair.

Then in a small voice, Xion mumbled something.

"I wonder how a kiss feels like…"

Roxas had nothing to say to her. His face was still hot from her earlier statement. He turned to the girl beside him and stared. She was looking out to the field and the rest of the town with a dream like look in her eyes which pulled him in.

"Xion…"

"Hmm?"

Her head turned causing the two teens' noses to be inches from each other.

With his still scarlet cheeks, he mumbled something quietly and then spoke up to his best friend.

"I might-Show you how…"

Her eyes widened. Not in surprise, not in nervousness, and not even in horror. Curiosity filled those drops of ocean water and she let out a small breath of air.

Their faces became even closer and their noses were touching. To Roxas, this seemed like a dream. Everything seemed to have the strange glow to it and his mind felt strangely hazy. His eyes drooped slowly down as he thought of the predicament he was currently in.

"I'm here. Okay?" The girl said slowly to the boy before her.

He blinked his eyes and was drawn out of his trance then his cheeks grew red once again. The girl laughed and the two seemed to be growing farther apart.

"You were just joking, right…?" She asked the boy.

She was slightly smiling but her eyes said otherwise.

_Disappointment_.

"No."

The firm words resounded in Xion's mind and she looked at Roxas's face in confusion.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

The teen before her smiled and in one quick movement, captured the girl's lips in his own.

The two high school students' bodies inched closer and closer to each other and their hands flew wildly at places where they seemed to be just programmed to do so.

Small shreds of thought flew through Xion's mind before it was brainwashed to the rise of feelings, emotions, and desires.

_Savor it… Now I know what it means…_

The girl's lips curved upward in a small smile as they pressed against her partner's and the girl instantly slipped an arm around the boy's neck with the other one gently tugged on his tie.

Both of their cheeks were painted a shade of red and pink as they performed the intimate act of kissing.

Then their eyelids slowly opened in a daze and they stared at each other, entranced in a strange hypnosis. Their lips separated and they slowly moved away from each other with the same feelings surging throughout their bodies, but their gazes remained in the same directions they were in. Towards his or her partner.

"I-I don't really know what just happened…" Roxas mumbled to the girl across from him. "Did something come over me…?"

The flaxen haired teen looked down on the grass in confusion and maybe guilt.

"It's okay…I enjoyed it." Xion, always being the daring one, smiled warmly and the distance between them decreased.

Her friend looked up and blushed with a small smile.

"Thanks for showing me the feeling..." Xion murmured.

"No. We showed it to each other."

The two were just sitting there on the grass staring at each other reciting their hidden thoughts in their minds as each of them stared at the other.

Roxas then suddenly smiled and got closer to Xion once again. The girl stiffened and she blinked once, wondering what the boy was going to try now. The boy came even closer to her face and in the last moment, slightly looked a different way and pecked the girl on the cheek.

He backed away with a look of satisfaction on his face and smiled brightly with a slight laugh while his friend was looking down at the grass with bright scarlet cheeks.

"Just make sure no one steals your second one beside me," Roxas said softly; almost seductively.

"W-what?"

The boy chuckled and got up and held out his hand toward Xion which she took and stood up.

"Let's…savor the memory of it," He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Until next time…"

He turned around to face the school and as if on que, the lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch period.

The flaxen haired boy turned his head and looked at the raven haired girl expectantly as if awaiting an answer from his silent question; but then she just smiled and took his hand in hers.


End file.
